Conflict in Shiza
The Conflict in Shiza was a major military confrontation between Savorian Forces, Shizan Rebels, Shizan Separatists and Kazarovian as well as Zoranian regular forces. While the war between Kazarov, The Zoran Union and Savoria wasn´t limited to the region of Shiza some major combat operations related to the war were conducted in Shiza. In July 1047 it was discovered that there are large oil reserviors in Shiza. Shortly after that Savorian Oil Companies as well as the Savorian Government itself started to establish oil operations in Shiza. Shiza that has been a part of Savoria for a long time resisted this operations. Shiza was underdeveloped and the Savorian Government never bother to show its presence in Shiza leading to the Shizan people mostly governing themselves adjusting to the situation. The discovery of oil gave many Shizans hope for their situation to improve. However as soon as they learned that Shiza wouldn´t get any share in the profits as it was all considered government property and that almost all workers that would be working on the oil fields would be migration from mostly other Savorian States the Shizan Rebels formed. First phase of the conflict The first phase of the conflict that lasted from the 13th of August 1047 until the 1st of September 1047 started as on the 13th of August the first SSDF forces arrived in the area. On that very first day the SSDF forces were attacked multipe times by locals and irregular forces which were using Hit-and-Run tactics utilizing IEDs, Suicide Bombers, Ambushes and unmarked combatants. What was also noted right away is that most of the villages were empty except for rebels or fighting locals and that transport that were supposed to move locals to their new homes never arrived at their destination. Just a day later during the 14th of August 1047 the SSDF deployed mechanized forces in order to increase it´s own strength in the region. They continue conducted patrols and combat operations during the next days. Until the 17th of August the SSDF was able to secure most of the important oil fields. On the 17th of August 1047 Malden Company of the SSDF arrested Thilos Faroukis the son of the rich Kazarovian oil baron Trensos Faroukis. The Savorian Military High Command ordered Thilos Faroukis to be executed the same day for crimes they accused him of which included Murder, Corruption, Robbery and Slavery. He was executed on the 17th of August 7:03 pm local time by firing squad led by Sergeant D. Schneider. The independent journalist Eric Drewman went missing the same day and it is still unknown what has happend to him. The next days consisted of more heavy combat between Savorians and the Shizan Rebels. On the 25th of August 1047 it became known that the water supply in Shiza was extremly low due to an unusually long hot weather period with no rain in between. Since infrastructure was in bad shape and there was no working supply chain a lot of Shizans were at risk to die of stravation or dehydration. It also became known that not all of the oil operations in Shiza were run by the Savorian Government but some of them by private companies. They tried to save money on safety measures and to maximize their profits. One of the biggest natural water reserves in Shiza was polluted by oil operations run without proper safety measures for the surrounding environment. It became undrinkable for the locals and at the same time a statistic was released to the public that suggested that more Shizans have died because of dehydration during the past days rather than from anything the current conflict in the Region was causing. On the 27th of August Trensos Faroukis used his influence to make the Kazarovian Government start a military operation in Shiza. He used the death of his son to discredit Savoria and to make Kazarov believe that Shiza and its people were brutally oppressed by Savoria. Robbed of their ressources and valueables. He talked about that the reason his son with in Shiza was to get in contact with Shizan people to build factories in the region. This was supposed to create well paid jobs and to increase wealth in the region making life there more safe. Shortly after Kazarovian forces were deployed to Shiza. Soon after Kazarovian forces were engaged in combat with the SSDF forces. Most reports and investigations suggest that the first shots were fired by Savorian forces. During the 1st of September were the first incident between Kazarovian and Savorian forces happend the Kazarovian Government sent a message to the Savorian Government expressing their anger about this act without any warning or formal declaration of war. They also sent an ultimatum in which they demanded Savoria to hand over all of Shiza or else Kazarovian forces will take over the region forcefully. This marked the end of the first phase of the conflict where the battles were mainly fought between Savorian forces and the Shizan rebels.